


Freckles and Angel kisses

by Deanspain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Dorks, Freckles, Funny, Human Castiel, I don't know how to tag this, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, Kicked out of Bed, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstanding, ask drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Castiel getting jealous when he hears about freckles are angel kisses and his Dean has a lot of freckles. Idk it's stupid but I wanna see them being all dumbly cute</p><p>Here is what I got for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and Angel kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr but I felt like why the hell not post it here too.  
> I had so much fun writing this.  
> Thank you anon for an amazing prompt!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Dean was out on a hunt with Sam that they could easily take care of themselves, which meant that Castiel got some time to look around in the bunker that the Winchesters called home. It was the closest thing they would probably ever get. Castiel didn’t really mind as he got to share bedroom with Dean. There were plenty other bedroom just further down the hall, but after his fall Dean had pulled him close and told him exactly how the hunter felt.

Castiel didn’t regret his fall for a second after that.

Well except now he was bored. Without the brothers the bunker seemed chillier and way too quiet. Castiel had found himself not liking the old TV they had in the living room so all he could do was to roam around freely while they were gone. He knew that it was wrong of him to sneak around and touch things that did not belong to him, but boredom got the worst out of him. 

So here he was sneaking around like some curious child. 

There wasn’t too much to see in Sam’s room and honestly Castiel didn’t care that much as long as Sam was feeling good or as well as he could. He knew Dean’s room inside out. He knew about everything in it. He knew about the last drawer that had a soft opening in the back where Dean hid his panties and “guilty pleasure” stockings. Castiel couldn’t understand how Dean could ever be guilty of liking it when he looked so beautiful in it. He could almost see Dean standing and blushing in front of him all over again. It had been an… interesting talk.

He moved on to Kevin’s old room where he found some books he had not yet read. Castiel had turned out to be quite the reader and Dean always came back from hunts with a couple of books as gifts to him and Castiel made sure that Dean knew very well how happy he was with his gifts. 

One of the books was in Hebrew and the other one was in English. After debating for a while he decided to go with the English one. He put the other book down where he had found it before he quickly made his way over to the “living room” where there was a couch that Castiel liked very much. 

The book turned out to be another fact book and Castiel sighed unhappily. He was getting so tired of them. He liked to read about horror or romantic comedy. It was much more entertaining than just research books.

Still Castiel found himself with his nose buried in it, soaking up every word and myth. The whole book seemed to be about myths and human’s appearance. He was about to turn the page when a blue little square caught his eyes. Castiel frowned as he read what it said.

"Every freckle is an angel kiss."

He didn’t even bother to read more than that as an certain human came to his mind. 

Dean had many freckles. Dean had many freckles before Anna had laid her dirty hands on him. How many angels had actually kissed him? Dean had always been a favorite in Heaven, with his stubbornness and pure soul…It dragged angels to him. But no one had every come as close Castiel and nobody even dared to. 

Now things were changed…

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pictured Dean standing in front of him. Dean who loved Castiel with everything he had and Dean who gave Castiel everything even though he himself didn’t have much. Dean had been with people before him. Dean hadn’t even known that Castiel was there then. But then he imagined how Dean turned around and the few freckles on Dean’s butt made him see red. What angel had dared to kiss him there? Who was the angel who had dared to touch his human? Had there been another angel before Castiel? How many of them? Would Dean find another angel now that Castiel was human?

Castiel spent the whole afternoon walking around worried, sad and jealous. He tried to calm himself, trying to convince himself that it couldn’t be like that, but a seed of doubt had been seated in his mind. 

—

Sam and Dean came home late at night, both tired and sore after the hunt suddenly turning into a “chase the crazy young witch through the woods”-game. Sam had caught her at the end and hadn’t shut up about how eating healthy and jogging was what made him a better runner than Dean. Easy to say that Dean only wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. Sam had the same idea and they parted in the hallway, going to their own rooms. 

Castiel was sitting in a chair reading when Dean walked into his room. He was about to say hey when the ex-angel looked up and Dean’s blood ran cold. He had only see that look a couple of times on Castiel and all those times he had gotten a real ass kicking. Even though Castiel was no longer an angel, he was still sure as hell scary as fuck. 

"Hey, Cas! Everything okay with ya?" Dean voice was way too high and had a scared pitch to it, 

"Hello, Dean. Yes. Everything is fine." Castiel squinted his eyes but didn’t make any actions to show that he would move whatsoever. Dean just nodded and mumbled out a "good" before rushing to the shower.

The warm water felt good on his skin as he tried to think of what he had done to upset Cas. When they had left for the hunt he had seemed to be alright. Now he was doing the smite-eyes at Dean. He sighed as he walked out of the shower. 

Castiel had moved from the shower to the bed, already under covers when Dean came back to the room. Dean quickly turned of all the lamps before sliding in under the covers. He dared to move so that he was laying with his back against Castiel’s back. He thought that everything was fine and he could get some sleep finally, when Castiel turned around and pulled him close to his chest.

"Dean."

"Yes, Cas?"

"How many angels have touched you?"

Dean frowned at the question.

"I’m not sure. Your brothers have been quite touchy."

He chuckled at the memory of all the times he had been kidnapped, gripped and thrown around by some angel.

Suddenly there was kick on his back and Dean fell down on the floor.

"Cas! What the fuck? Did you just seriously kick me out of bed?!"

Dean sat up on the floor looking at Castiel who was kneeling on the bed, looking… sad?

"You let them kiss you!"

The words made him stare at Castiel with an open mouth.

"Why would I have done that? I didn’t let them kiss me. Cas, seriously man, you got to tell me what’s up with you!"

"Your freckles! Freckles are angel kisses! So which angels kissed you?! You have freckles on your butt, too! Who kissed you there, Dean?!"

Castiel’s voice was cold and angry but his under lip was trembling like he was going to burst out in tears at any moment.

"That’s myth, Cas! God, not angel has kissed me anywhere.. well except you." He blushed but didn’t look away from the very human Castiel.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"….Do you want to come back to bed?" 

"Yes, please."

—

Sam was giggling the whole morning around Dean and Castiel. Dean wanted to cut his hair.

But it wasn’t until later that day when Dean and Castiel argued about what to watch when Castiel had called Dean an assbutt.

"Don’t you mean frecklebutt?" Sam said with a big grin and Dean knew that he was going to cut that bitch’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little dumb story!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments so that I know what you think!


End file.
